Moonlight night
by Littlecherryblossum
Summary: On a full moon two certain members of lyoko turns to a monster after a xana attack. Only two can bring them back to reality. A ulrichxyumi and oddxoc story.
1. Again

**I had to write this. Werewolf lyoko...AWSOME. So I gonna write and you will enjoy. Wondering about the main story and why I haven't updated in 2 months I was studing for the states test and I had writers block. So enjoy. I do not own code lyoko or its charcters only my oc and the story.**

* * *

 _Again...it was always the same thing every moonlight. Me and him turn to horrible monsters. All because of a xana attack. Nobody knew our conditions but if we tell **one** of them they will reject us. We were so afraid so we kept it to our self. We were outside getting a bite. _

_"I think we should tell someone lik-" "NO! We are not gonna tell anyone and that's final. Anyway we have to hurry back to the dorm before sun rise." "Okay grumpy pants." We quickly went back to the dorm. Slowly we form back to normal. Every night...every moonlight...we turn to monsters. Nobody must know...EVER._

 **OKAY and done. Sorry if it is short. rushing here. Ignore the first chapter I deleted MY B-DAY story. So review and follow and favorite me. Peace out.**


	2. The truth

**Hi people sorry for the long wait. The main story is a work in progress because I ran out of ideas and if try to give me an idea my password to my gmail I forgot it. So you can follow me at kik my name is Animelover12333. So onto the story.**

 _We form back to normal and had one hour to sleep. By now odd was already knock out on the bed. I decided to take a shower,when I went outside from a mile away I saw a girl. I decided not to look in to it. I went to the guys shower room and took a shower. I left the shower room and change inside the bathroom. I went back to the dorm and close the door and I saw odd staring at the ceiling. "What's the matter odd?." "I'm just wondering why cant we just tell anyone ulrick." "Cause I said so." "Why can't I take a vote." "You are not taking a vote and that's final." "If I were you I tell it to someone I trust." Odd stood up and grab his towel and took a shower. If we only listen to jeremine and aelita we wouldn't be in this mess._

 _Odd p.o.v_

 _Stupid ulrick,stupid xana attack. I fucking hate this shit. I wish we could just return to the past. We wouldn't be in this mess. I'm not going to listen to anyone anymore. I'm going to tell someone and that's final. I finished taking a bath and went to her room._

 _Blaze p.o.v_

 _I was sitting on my bed petting Rosie. She look so cute when she's sleeping. *Knock Knock* I hid Rosie under my blanket. "Who is it?" "It's me odd." "Come in." Odd came in and lock the door,and from the looks of it he looks like he just had an argument with ulrick. "What's the matter odd." "Can you keep a secret blaze?" "Yeah why?" "Ummm how do I put this me and ulrick are werewolf..."_

 _ **Done,well what do you think. It is nine:twenty where I live and it is nighttime. So I am working on a story called "Forgotten" So I will continue on the main story. Summer is around the corner and the reason why I couldn't update is because I am competing in dance. So I been practicing so yeah. Peace out.**_


	3. Close call

_**Back again are you here to read again...**_ **How was the song? I know I should become a song writer. In the words of me lets get this started.**

* * *

 _I was going to tell her. But she won't tell right? "So the thing I wanted to tell is that when male werewolf turn does there clothing completely go away?" "They are too big and sexy for their cloth but once they form they go completely naked and when they form back they will be naked and will have to secretly run to their house and change asap before anybody notice and keep it a secret. If someone knew they will possibly faint and say it to someone and then get government to come here and experiment you. But I wouldn't mind to much because they it is just fantasy." Yeah I am not going to tell her. "Thanks blaze." With that I left and heard the door close and I went back to my room. "Odd! Where were you?" "I went and talk to blaze." "You told her?!" "No I didn't...I was about to do it but I didn't." "Good nobody must know." " anyway is almost breakfast and I am starving." "You go on ahead I need to think about stuff." "What ever you say."_

 _Ulrick p.o.v_

 _Thank God odd didn't say shit. Now that we are freaks there's nothing to do anymore. I hope one day we could tell them. But for now is our secret. We should have listen to jeremine and blaze. A return to the pass should have fix all of this mess,but we being idiots we decided to brush it off. I wish we could go back in time and fix it. What are going to do._

 _After Ulrick little break down he decided to go to lunchroom._

 _Nobody's p.o.v_

 _everyone was eating breakfast. "Thank goodness it is Saturday. Only class for the half of the day." "I agree with blaze about this. We should check lyoko." "Why jeremine?" "Because odd,I was working on something for a few weeks and I think I got it." "Ooooo new thingy that jeremine made." "It's not a thingy blaze it like a upgrade to the scanners." "Ohhh...new upgrade." "What does it exactly do?" Odd ask. "Well it checks your injurys and the best one is it could tell me if your xanafied or not." "Okay,let's say if you were a animal mix. Will it tell you?" Ulrick ask nervously. "No but I could make it happen." "I prefer not to." "Class is almost starting and yumi is not here. I wonder what happened to her?" "We will check when the classes are over." "Okay."_

 _Everyone was finish with lunch and aelita,jeremine,and blaze were going to math class,while Ulrick and odd goes to gym class._

 _Odd p.o.v_

 _"Ulrick what were you thinking?" "About what." "Oh okay let's say if you were an animal mix will it tell you?" "Hey I'm sorry. I just wanted to check." "And let jeremine create it. "Still odd that was close." "Next time ulrick think about the words and the consequences that happen right after it." I walk away to our class and left him there. It was a close call._

* * *

 **Done. I was watching happy tree friends and other shows and improving on my drawing and playing games etc. Forgive me if the title is shitty. Didn't have time though. So Review and follow and favorite you all have been a lot of support in waiting. So thank you so much and peace out you beautiful people out there who is beautiful just the way they are.**


	4. Strange

**Hello. Don't got anything to say. Half of you wondering where is the story "forgotten". Well sorry for the slow progress because I only have two documents save. One for the main story the other for random stories. Sory whatever I'm working on it have to be finished until the end. Which will be awhile. ENJOY.**

* * *

 _After class it was lunch. The gang except yumi was enjoying lunch. "I wonder where she is." Ulrick ask worrily. "I call her." When she dial the numbers it started to ring._

 _Blaze p.o.v_

 _as I dial yumi's number it started to ring._

 _"Hello?" yumi said weakly_

 _"Hey yumi it's me blaze."_

 _"oh hey..."_

 _"We were wondering why didn't you come to school. Did anything happen to you?"_

 _"Well let's say I'm caught with the cold."_

 _"Can't blame you."_

 _"*chuckles*"_

 _"Hey I'm sorry to disturb you. So you take you rest yumi. I will go and visit you."_

 _"You don't have to do that blaze. I don't want to be a burden. *cough cough*"_

 _" That sounds like a nasty cough but,don't sweat it. You are like a little sister to me."_

 _"Blaze that's sweet. Come when you have the time."_

 _"Lunch is almost over so I'll come in about ten minutes or so if someone take me to your place."_

 _"Ask Ulrick he knows where I live."_

 _"I see you yumi."_

 _"What do you mean."_

 _"How come ulrick knows where you live. Moving to the next level when you don't know it."_

 _"Blaze that's mean!"_

 _"Don't yell,I could tell you blushing."_

 _"I'll see you in ten,bye."_

 _Yumi hang up and I saw aelita,odd,and jeremine giving ulrick the What-have-been-going-on-stare. "Ulrick,me and you are going to a journey to yumi's house and we don't have classes. So,let's go." I stood up and grab ulrick with me and left the lunchroom and left the school. Surely the teachers knew we were out on the streets. We got there in ten minutes and her house was really big._

 _"Here we are blaze." "Her house is so freaking big." Shockingly said._

 _Ulrick went to the door bell and buzz the bell. A woman was at the door._

 _"Oh ulrick,I wasn't expecting anyone. What brings you here?"_

 _"Can we see Yumi?"_

 _"We?"_

 _Ulrick p.o.v_

 _When she said we,blaze was already behind me. "Blaze is everything alright?" "Y-yes."_

 _"Whose your friend there?"_

 _Blaze came out from hiding._

 _"I-I'm Blaze Belladonna (AN:Is that how you spell her name?)"_

 _"It is nice to meet you. Come in."_

 _We went in and blaze was awed of her house. "It's so beautiful." "Yumi's room is upstairs." She went upstairs and I followed and the door to the left I knock._

 _Yumi's brother open the door._

 _"can I see her?"_

 _"Yumi your boyfriend is here."_

 _"Now is not the time herokie."_

 _He left and we went to her room and blaze closed the door._

 _"Hey yumi how are you doing."_

 _"Great. I'm doing fine." Sarcastically said._

 _Blaze sat down. We were there we took care of her and it look like she was doing fine._

 _Nobody p.o.v_

 _"It seems your doing fine yumi." "Anyway how did you get sick?" "The windows were open and was only wearing shorts and a shirt." "Anyway what times is it." "It is right now 5:30." "Fuck I have to leave." "We don't get back to the school in an one hour and half." "Ulrick is there somewhere you need to be."yumi worriedly ask. "If you need to be at that place then go,be my guest." "Sorry gu-." "No don't say a word if the place is important then go now." He left the house and was gone when he turn the corner. "What was that about." "I don't know but-" "That and you." "What did I do now yumi?" "You,blaze slight gave an attitude to ulrick." "What I think he deserves it because he decided to leave without explaining." "What would happen if I ask you where were you going." "I would tell you,give you my location and have the 911 number ready in case if anything happen because you are going to be my witness." "Now that I think about it,I'm sorry." "Nope don't say sorry,you were just defending ulrick because you like him." "Please don't start." She said blushing. "I wonder why was in a hurry to get back to the school?" "He was acting strange in the lunch room." "What do you mean?" "He ask a strange question to jeremine because he made a program to detect you injury or something like that. I don't know but then he ask this. "Does it detect if your half of an animal?" I didn't know what he meant but jeremine said I can't but he can try and it look like he panicked and said don't do it. He is probably going to do it." "Now I want know where is he going." "Not only that but odd as well was acting strange." "How come,he is always odd." "When we were going to class,from afar I saw odd arguing with him and walking off I couldn't make out what they saying." "We could check it out or wait till tomorrow." "Tomorrow,we don't have classes." "It's getting late I should head back." "I could drop you off at the school blaze." "It's okay I could find my way back. Hopefully." "I'm going to change righ-" "Rest and tomorrow I'll lie to Jim and say my aunt needs me to be home. Then drop off at your place and drag ulrick with me." "Okay well bye and goodnight." "Goodnight yumi."_

 _Blaze left the house and turn the same corner as ulrick._

 _Yumi's p.o.v_

 _What was happening at the school. I wonder as I drift of to sleep._

* * *

 **Both of the girls are getting suspicious of the guys behavior and I hadn't updated in about a month and I am really sorry. Hope you enjoy it and have an awesome day.**


	5. Well,shit

**Back once more to write again. School is here. So I'm going to be busy. So,so,so sorry.**

* * *

 _I should have never declined yumi's offer. If I only made a fucking right I would have been in the dorms by now._

 ** _What happen last night:_**

 _I just turn the corner of yumi's house and went straight. Then I came up on a street corner. Cross the street and make a right or make a left. I decided to go left. Then for some reason I ended up at a hospital. "The fuck am I?" I had a HORRIBLE sense of direction. I look at my watch. 7:_ _35,shit. I had to ask around. "Excuse me sir,but so you know where is kadic academy?" "No sorry sweetie." "Oh okay thanks." This was bullshit. I hope no one notices I'm gone for a long time._

 ** _Back at school:_**

 _The gang was at the lunchroom. "Aelita have you seen blaze? She was supposed to come with ulrick." Jermine said. "I wonder...where is ulrick and odd?" "Odd never miss dinner...Something is not right." Aelita said. "Should we go and check on them?" "Of course Aelita." They finish up lunch and they went to the boys dorm. They were in front of their dorm. Aelita knocked the door. "Guys are you in there? The lunchroom is going to close in about 15 minutes."_

 _ **The guys p.o.v:**_

 _We heard knocking. I look at ulrick and he gave me a glare. "Yeah we are here. Just finishing up homework." "I never thought it will be the day you do homework odd." "It's not funny Aelita." I open the door and Jeremine look upset and Aelita was upset as well. "What happen to her?" "Happen to who?" I question. Ulrick then faceplam,and sigh. "I forgot about her." "Well you better have a good excuse when Jim ask you about her. You know how she is with direction." She said furiously. We try her phone but she wouldn't pick up. We went to the lunchroom and we ate. 7:50. She had ten minutes to get here before Jim patrols the area. I have mess up big time._

 ** _Blaze p.o.v:_**

 _Fucking Shit. Bull shit. Crap. Fuck. So may colorful words right now. It was 7:50 right know and I was nowhere near the school. After five minutes of asking,a women tells me to go straight and after the sixth turn I make a right and keep going straight. Then I will see the school. "Thank you." I ran down the street and it took a while then I made it. I turn to the right and keep running all the way to the school. I check the time and it was 8:15. Everyone was at the dorms by now. I hope I can make it before Jim goes to the boys dorm and start to lecture everyone. After a couple of minutes I came to the school. I sneakily made it to the dorm and went to my room. "Took you a while to get here ." I jump back and hit my head on the door. "J-jim what are you doing in my room?" "I could ask you the same thing ." "I got permission by the principal." "Why are you coming at this time ?" I had to tell him the truth. "I got lost while coming back from yumi's house because I had to take care of her._ _Plus I'm new to France and I don't know the direction to the school." Jim look at me and sigh. "I'm only going to give you a warning this time. I don't want anything bad happening to the students here." "Thanks Jim you are the best." He smile and left the my room. Thank goodness he forgave me. But if I made a fucking right then I would be at the school._

* * *

 **MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS YALL. This is my gift to you all. Hope you had a awesome Christma. I did. Love you all and have a awesome day. Next chapter is where shit gets good.**


	6. Suspicious

**So I'm back again. Almost 3 years I came back to the first place that I wrote my first story. I'm here to say I'M BACK BABY. So please forgive me if I'm not fast with update.**

* * *

 _The next day._

 _ **Blaze p.o.v**_

 _Finally yumi was feeling better again. I need to talk to her. I wonder why odd and ulrick were coming late that night. It couldn't be a xana attack,otherwise jeremy would have panic as usual. But no. Something is up,can't tell aelita she'll tell even else. Jeremy won't listen for crap._ _Neither Odd or ulrick, they're already suspicious when I caught them a week ago sneaking around. So, yumi is my only person._

 ** _Time skip to lunch_**

 _As I walk into the lunchroom, I saw ulrick talking to yumi. I march up to them and grab him by the ear._

 _" HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME!"_

 _"Nice to see you too blaze." He said ever so sarcastically. I pulled harder on his ear._

 _"OWW! OWWW!" I let go of his ear._

 _"Thanks to him I have detention for a week, after school." I sat down and everyone in the lunchroom stared._

 _"Hey y'all, I just wanna know why in the hell you're staring? Didn't your parents teach you any manners." Then they all went back to whatever they were doing._

 _"But what if we need you when xana attacks." Jeremy said._

 _"Well, xana has to be in a good mood for him not to attack. Let's see we can survive this week without any xana attacks. Ulrick I'm gonna borrow your girlfriend real quick." I grab yumi, while I heard ulrick yelling she's not his girlfriend._

 _ **In the woods**_

 _I dragged her all the way where we go into the man hole._

 _"Is there a reason why you would drag me all the way here."_

 _"Yes. I do."_

 ** _Ulrick's p.o.v_**

 _As I yelled at blaze, Odd had thrown away his lunch and ask me to come with him. I knew what he meant. Once we were out I ask why did he need to talk to me._

 _"Do you remember when we saw that person in the hallway a week ago."_

 _"Yeah, why suddenly bring it up?"_

 _"Do you think there is a possibility that was blaze?"_

 _"It couldn't be her." Worried that she had discover our secret._

 _"Think about it. Jim only trust blaze to be out and scout the entire dorm. Any other person she would've interrogate them. But when it comes to us,she doesn't question it."_

 _"Not only that she took yumi with her." It then hit me like a truck._

 _"We have to find them now." I told odd that I saw them go to the woods._

 _ **Back to Blaze p.o.v**_

 _"Wait ulrick and odd what?"_

 _"I found them sneaking into their room. What was even stranger was it look that they had blood. It couldn't have been a xana attack, otherwise jeremy would have told us. I was hoping they were doing a prank but something tells me there is more than that."_

 _"So, do we tell them how we feel?"_

 _"No, They'll be suspicious of us. We should go at night. That's when they usually leave."_

 _"You know that I'm not a border at this school."_

 _"If you can sneak out for a xana attack then you can come for fifteen minutes."_

 _"Okay fine, where should we me-" I heard rustlings, I shush yumi and speaking of the devils here came odd and ulrick._

 _"Thank goodness we found you." Odd went to me and pat my head._

 _"So, when are you gonna tell him." I blush furiously and ulrick laughed his head._

 _"Revenge is so sweet blaze."_

 _"So, yumi." I said._

 _"God no blaze."_

 _"When are you gonna tell your boyfriend to kiss you already?" Now these two were tomatoes now. Odd was laughing his butt off and I joined in the laugh._

 _"I gonna have to talk to yumi real quick. We're gonna catch up." They went ahead._

 _"Nice cover up, and by the record I do not like odd."_

 _"I never said anything about you liking odd."_

 _"You sneaking bitch."_

 _"I tried, but when are we gonna meet up."_

 _"You see that tree over there." I pointed to a tree that was about ten feet away from the man hole._

 _"Okay. What should I bring?"_

 _"Anything really. I'm gonna bring some defense, we don't know what we'll face."_

 _We pick up the pace and found odd and ulrick talking. I really couldn't hear what they were saying. We walk back to the lunchroom and continue our day until it was finally the time. I pack a pocket knife and bandages, and put on some dark clothes so I won't be spot so easily. I got my phone and waited for jim to do his scout and left as fast as I can. After I got to my destination I waited for yumi. She got here and we waited. Then we heard rustling and saw them there._

 _"I was right" I whisper. Under the moonlight I saw something that I never knew that could exist._

 _WereWolves._

 _"Oh god." Yumi,feared. I told her not to move and a twig snap. I heard footsteps and I saw these bright purple eyes and dark brow eyes. Before I knew it me and yumi were running away from them._

* * *

 **So I'm done. High school is being a bitch. It is so nice to start new again. See you later.**


	7. Hunted

**So, another chapter within this week. I should celebrate but I got work to do. So here we go again. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 _Me and yumi were running away something that just came out of hell. I turn to see behind me and they were gaining on us._

 _" If we *pant* split up then one of can tell the police."_

 _"We can't." I stared at yumi bewilder on what she said._

 _"As you can see*pant* we are being chase by wolves. FUCKING WOLVES YUMI!"_

 _"I know,but it's your boyfriend and ulrick."_

 _"I love how you try to be positive about this." She smiled._

 _"Okay, we won't tell no one but lets try to get to the entrance of the woods. Here take this." I gave her a flare gun and the ammo. "Don't ask."_ _She nodded and ran the other direction._

 _I was being chase by odd right now. "Lets see what your made of scrawny." I should have never said that. I look around the woods, I ran wherever my legs took me. I saw a big rocky cliff. I really wish I had ulrick right now. He wouldn't climb this at all. I kept climbing until I felt a sharp pain on my left side._

 _"AHHHH!" I took out my pocket knife and slash odd's hand. He lets go and I continue climbing. I pulled out my bandages and wrap my side. I kept walking. Each step was painful, I sat down and rest. I then saw a bright light. I have never felt this much fear for some one ever. I ran fast to yumi,ignoring the pain I saw ulrick surrounding her. I ran to her and kick him in the face. He was about to cut me until yumi got in the way and got herself cut on her forearm._

 _"YUMI! YOU BASTARD!" Tears forming in my eyes. She got up and she grab my arm. We started to run._

 _"Where's odd?"_

 _"I took care of hi-" I saw from the corner of my eyes another wolf appeared. " Never mind."_

 _"I know the way to the factory. We can lose them there." She ran ahead and I followed. All those times running in lyoko really paid off. I saw the factory. I didn't know how would yumi would get down._

 _"I'll go threw the longer way. Meet you in the scanners."_

 _"Okay." I grab on to the rope and slid down. I heard howling. I went to the elevator and went down all the way to the scanners. I waited for yumi. I still waited and she wasn't here. I knew I was risking my life but had to know where she was. I went back up and saw no one. I pulled out my pocket knife. I heard growling. I turned and nothing was there. suddenly I was face with odd coming at me. I started to run again before my side gave up on me. Then I_ _collapse. I try to get back up and he just kept coming close and tried to slash him again until he took the knife away in one swoop. I didn't know what was gonna happen to me. Scare out of mind I started to cry again. Then I heard something being flung across the factory and it was yumi throwing something at odd._

 _"BLAZE RUN!" I tried to get back up but I couldn't. Frozen in fear I waited for him to end my life. Then, it hit me like a train. This is our friends, they would never do anything to hurt us. We were running away out of fear. I used the pillar to help me stand and I clutch my side. The bandages didn't hold up. I saw the amount of blood staining my sweater._

 _"Dang...and I really liked that sweater too." I took away my hand and saw the blood. Then I turn to see odd's ear droop in sadness. He came close and I was still afraid and I tried to move back but I remember I was already as far back I can be. I saw yumi running to me. She had swiss army knife. I then went in front of odd._

 _"Blaze have you gone mad?!"_

 _"No, not yet. Don't you realize what we have been doing?"_

 _"What protecting ourselves from them." She then got closer to odd._

 _"Yumi, think about it. These are our friends. They won't hurt us on purpose. We were afraid of them. Can't you see, they wanted help but we ran away. But if you try to hurt odd, I won't hesitate to hurt you." I clutch my side in pain. "Please believe me." Yumi place her swiss knife away and came to tend to my wounds._

 _"Where's ulrick?"_

 _"I don't know, I didn't turn back to see if he was following me." I then heard footsteps and I saw ulrick. He was limping. I used all of my strength to punch her arm._

 _"Owww! What was that for?"  
_

 _"What did you do to him?" He kept limping to us and lay flat and I check one of his paws and saw that his front left paw was twisted. I pulled out a couple bandages and wrap his wound._

 _"There. Is that better." I took of my sweater and found my other shirt torn open. I looked at my side and I had two claw marks. Not that big but no small either._

 _"Odd really did a whole lot on you." Odd then proceed to drop his ear. I then pat his head._

 _"You are gonna pay, once you turn back human." I check the time and it was 2:28 am._

 _"It's late, we should get you back home yumi." I grab yumi's bandages and wrap her wounded arm. She help me wrap up my side and she gave me pain killers for me. We went threw the long way to her house. We helped her sneak in._

 _"Give me your bloody clothing." I waited and got her black sweater and sweats pants. I check the time and it was 2:57 am. "We should get back." They showed me the long way to the school which we won't run into casualties. I check the time again and it was 3:25 am. It was mostly awkward but that is where I felt a hot burning sensation and that when the pain killers effects wore off. I went down on my knees and clutch my side. The boys came to my side and kept nudging with their head and I got up and we went slow. Soon we were at front of the school and it was almost five in the morning._

 _"So,where do we go from here gu-" I saw something I wasn't supposed to see._

 _"LORD JESUS CHRIST! WHAT DID I SEE! I'M NO LONGER PURE!"_

 _"Don't exaggerate blaze." Odd said._

 _"Odd, I told you at some point someone was gonna see us." Odd then came out and I closed my eyes._

 _"Ulrick, where are you. I've been tainted with unholy images." I put my hands in the air and try to find a body, at least the upper body. I felt a soft skin._

 _"Ulrick, since when you had soft skin."_

 _"I'm not even that close blaze." I place my hands on the person head. "What have I done?" I walk away from odd and gave ulrick yumi's clothing and gave odd my sweater._

 _"What am I supposed to do with this?"_

 _"Cover yourself."_

 _"You can open your eyes blaze." I open my eyes and they both help me walking. Soon we were at the dorms._

 _"Throw away our clothing or give me time to throw them at big river at the factory." I went back to my dorm and grab clothing and went to the girls section dorm and started to take a warm shower. The blood started to fade. I was done taking a shower and looked at the mirror. A scar on my left side. I change in the bathroom and went back to my dorm._

 _"What a night. But how did they get that?" I stared at the ceiling and soon found myself asleep. Hhhmmmmm...I wonder._

* * *

 **OH MY GOD! TWO CHAPTERS IN A WEEK! Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you later my rainbows.**


End file.
